Lianna Young (mirror)
For the prime universe counterpart, see 'Lianna Illch Young.'' In the mirror universe, '''Lianna Illch Young was a Terran who led various rebellions against the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance, most of which while on the ISS Enterprise-C. Unlike Rachel Garrett (mirror), but not unlike Nyota Uhura (mirror), Young was expelled from the Imperial Academy for her promiscuity (unlike Uhura, though, Young's encounters were with other female students). Birth and Childhood Born to Stefan and Dace Young on Earth in 2320, Lianna's youth was much different to that of her counterpart. Her parents were poor and though the looming threat of the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance remained always, her parents did the best they could to give her a good life. Her best friend was her father, who protected her from a Terran rape-gang, which were not uncommon on Earth during the last days of the Terran Empire. Conscription into the Imperial Military At the tender age of 13, Lianna was drafted into the Imperial Starfleet by Demora Sulu (mirror). The war against the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance was going poorly, and more Terran officers were needed. For four years, Captain Sulu of the ISS Enterprise-B kept Lianna as her love-slave. By the time Young was 17, when she was placed into the Imperial Starfleet Academy, Sulu had made her a homosexual along with her. Young lasted no longer than 2 and a half years at the Academy. After her expulsion, she was attacked by several jock-students who were actually members of the Academy's student-led rape gang. They tried to get to her, but she held her own against them. In the fight, one of the jocks took out a dagger and cut her in the right eye: she repaid him by castrating him and his fellows on the spot. This event caused her to no longer look for help, but to take charge of her own life. Later that day, she purchased an eye-patch. Project Valkyrie Three years later, Young would be reunited with her lover Demora Sulu (mirror). By this time, the Terran Empire had already fallen. But Sulu was orchestrating a plan. Nicknamed Project Valkyrie, the plan was to steal technical information from the Cardassians. This information consisted of specifications for an Excalibur class Starship: the ISS Enterprise-C ISS Enterprise-C , to which Lianna Young belongs.]] Sulu was originally made captain with Young as her lieutenant and "captain's woman". But her rule was short-lived. She was killed by Klingons and the first officer, Commander Garrett (mirror) took control of the ISS Enterprise-C. She then led them on an attack of Khitomer, which would be known throughout Alliance history as the Battle of Khitomer. Shortly thereafter, Captain Garrett was murdered by Lieutenant Castillo. Seeing a possibility for an advance in rank, Young asked Rookwood, a Terran soldier to help her in exchange for a promotion. It worked: Castillo was killed and Young made herself captain. One of her first commands was the Narendra Massacre. The Enterprise entered the system, completely undetected, and destroyed the Klingon outpost before any assistance could come. During the assault a Klingon, genetically engineered by the Cardassians to look Terran, tried to assassinate Young. Rookwood saved her life, and was therefore promoted to Chief of Young's security. Crossover Shortly after the Narendra Massacre, the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance rallied against the ISS Enterprise-C. It was during this time that a shuttle-craft from the prime universe was discovered by the ISS Enterprise-C. There she met an Edward Shield and a creature that resembled a Vulcan but wasn't entirely of Vulcan origins. She captured them as prisoners and attempted to kill them, but they escaped, taking with them Alicia Rookwood. Shortly after this, the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance attacked and destroyed the ISS Enterprise-C. To save herself, Lianna took a few concubines and escaped the ship, leaving the others to die or be captured and incarcerated. :(It is believed that Edward Shield was once again present during these events.) ::Regardless of her actions, the destruction of the 'ISS Enterprise-C' by the 'Klingon-Cardassian Alliance' was a rallying call to the suppressed Terrans to rise up against their Klingon and Cardassian oppressors. Service to the Empress In 2370, at the age of 50, Captain Lianna made contact with Empress Sato. She soon became her consort and, through doing so, was able to get hold of the Fountain of Youth, which made her 24 once again. It was during this time that she went as a covert agent to Terok Nor. Character Traits Like her prime universe counterpart, Lianna is an extremist feminist, homosexual and xenophobic. However, her behavior is much akin to that of Intendant Kira. In fact, the two of them once had a relationship (which ended quickly with Lianna joining the Terran Rebellion). Trivia Similarities Between the Two Youngs * Both Youngs are extreme feminists. * Both Youngs are xenophobic, especially towards Klingons. * Both Youngs are attracted to the pheromones of Orion females. Differences Between the Two Youngs * The most notable difference is the eye-patch on Mirror Young's right eye, gained in self-defence against rape-gangs. * Mirror Young has a tatoo of the emblem of the Terran Empire in red on the outside of her left thigh. Prime Young has a tatoo of Lilith just above her hind quarters. * Prime Young is bisexual, whereas Mirror Young is completely homosexual. * Prime Young is very courteous in her homosexual relationships; she won't come onto another woman unless she feels an attraction, or the other one gives her signs of wanting a relationship. Mirror Young is not so: she takes who she wants and does with them how she wants. * Prime Young never treats women the same way she treats men, but Mirror Young actually once had a love-slave. Category:Characters (mirror) Category:Humans Category:Star Trek: Conflict Category:Mirror Universe Category:Captains